Christmas Mission
by kyosohma23
Summary: Kyo says he has never gotten a Christmas gift for anyone. Shigure is thinking of getting him a gift just to see the look on Kyo’s face.


Hi! 2nd fic! YEAH!!!!!! This is an one-shot so please enjoy!

Summary: Kyo says he has never gotten a Christmas gift for anyone. Shigure is thinking of getting him a gift just to see the look on Kyo's face. But what to get for him when he doesn't really know him! When he thinks about giving up when he hears Kyo crying in his sleep and now he's more determined than ever to get him a gift. But Christmas is just around the corner can this inu get it in time.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in anyway what so ever.

Title: Christmas Mission

Rate: K+

Pairings (maybe): KyoxShigure

Author: kyosohma23

A yaoi fic don't like don't read.

"Kyo what would you like for Christmas?" Tohru asked. "Don't worry Tohru I don't want anything…… I never get anything for Christmas anyway….." "WHAT?!?" Tohru interrupted him. "I never ever got a Christmas gift!" Kyo said again. "That's terrible. I've to get you a gift." "Tohru-chan…wait!" "Don't waste your time cat." Tohru was gone before Kyo could say another word. "Grrr…..why does she try so hard?" "What does she see in you." "I don't know rat."

"Is that true Tohru? He has never gotten a gift?" "Yes Shigure-san."

'hmmm…interesting.' "I feel so bad." "Why Tohru? It's not your fault." "I know…but.."

"I'll get him a gift too." "You will!" She got this excited look in her blue eyes. "Yep."

Shigure said wearing his big goofy face.

That was two whole hours ago. And Shigure was having second thoughts on this plan.

For one what to get for someone you don't know anything about. When he thought of getting him something retard he could picture Kyo's disappointed face and Tohru's words echo though his head. "'No one has ever give him a gift'" 'Do I really want to give him this?' He put down the item. He left the store and headed home.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la, la la la la." "Tohru can you please stop singing." "Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la, la la la la." Momiji joined in. "Oh great. Do I matter in this family." "Don we now our gay apparel, Fa la la, la la la, la la la." They both sang in prefect harmony. "That's it." Kyo stomp to his room. 'Maybe I will cry myself to sleep _again_' Kyo crawl into his bed.

"I'm home everyone…" Shigure heard crying. It was coming from _Kyo's _room? Shigure slid the door open. It was indeed Kyo. " No present for you." he whispered under his breath. See him like this gave him a strange determined to see him smile at him and no one else. 'I just got to give him something. But what?'

The next day:

Shigure walked into a craft store. Everybody was doing there last minute Christmas shopping. "14 hours left until Christmas day." a big booming voice said over the intercom. "Alright! Already! I know! Okay!" people stare at him. "Sorry." 'Now what to get our kitten for Christmas?' 2 hours later he spotted the prefect gift. "Prefect." he whispered. He bought the item and left.

Christmas Day:

Christmas carols could be heard though out the city. "Darn it." Kyo said rubbing his acne head. He crawl out of his bed. He slowing crept into the living room. To be whammed by a excited Momiji. "Ouch!" "Sorry Kyo." he said over his shoulder. "Yeah! Yeah!" Kyo said rubbing his acne hip. "Are you alright Kyo?" "Yeah. I'm fine." Kyo looked up to see Shigure holding something.

Curiosity got the best of him. "What do you got there, Shigure?" "Oh this. This is for you." "Huh?!?" Shigure handed him the box. "Really?" "Yep.." Kyo ripped the package open. "Huh?" Kyo said holding the present up. It was a beautiful necklace with a orange cat charm. "Do you like?" Shigure said nervously. Kyo starred at the necklace than at Shigure. Silence passed. "I love it." Kyo said giving Shigure a hug. " What you do?" "Yes I do. Thank you."

The End?

I know crappy right but the idea came to me about a week ago and I had to hurry it up you guys know how slow I can be. I might make a sequel to this. But first thing first I got to finish Bite Me my other fic. So thank you for reading and review. Please!


End file.
